Lettres
by Dinou
Summary: Lettres de démission ou de renvoie écrites dans le cadre d'un challenge lancé sur la communauté LJ Dr House Fr : On vire tout et on recommence
1. Je n'en peux plus

**House M.D.**

**J'en peux plus…**

**Auteur**: Dinou

**Email**: dinou149wanadoo.fr

**Genre**: Romance

**Résumé**: Allison Cameron démissionne de l'équipe de House.

**Pairing**: House/Cameron

**Spoiler**: aucun

**Episodes**: fin de saison

**Disclaimer de l'auteur**: les personnages de la série «House M.D.» ne m'appartiennent, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans de la série.

**Note de l'auteur**: c'est ma première histoire sur la série «House M.D.» dans le cadre du défi «On vire tout et on recommence» de la communauté «House M.D.»

**Nombre de mot**: 365

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP!!!**

Docteur House,

Je vous informe de ma décision de vous donner ma démission qui prend effet au moment où vous lisez ces quelques lignes. Je sais que je ne vous en ai jamais parlé, mais pour des raisons personnelles, il vaut mieux que je quitte non seulement votre service, mais aussi l'hôpital

J'ai essayé de comprendre, Greg… (_Oui, pour la première fois j'ose utiliser votre prénom__, et ça ne sert à rien de faire les gros yeux ou de hurler, je ne suis pas là et je m'en fiche!_) J'ai essayé de comprendre pourquoi vous étiez ainsi, aussi sarcastique et cassant envers toutes les personnes qui vous entourent, même avec le Docteur Wilson, qui pourtant est votre meilleur ami… Et pourquoi vous étiez aussi dure avec moi en public, puis aussi gentil quand vous vouliez lorsque personne ne regardait… Je me rappelle encore de ce jour où vous m'avez emmené avec vous sur votre moto, alors que je posais mes mains sur votre taille, vous les avez prises dans vos mains et avez fait en sorte que je les poses sur votre abdomen, mes bras vous encerclaient alors, et j'ai vu ce petit sourire sur vos lèvres…

J'ai cru pendant un instant que c'était parce que nous partagions plus qu'une simple relation de travail, plus que des rapports chef/subalterne, j'ai cru que des sentiments forts existaient entre nous… mais il faut admettre l'évidence: je me suis trompée, je ne représente rien de plus pour vous qu'une paire de jambe avec un cerveau.

Je sais très bien que si j'ai été engagée ce n'est pas seulement pour mes compétences mais principalement parce que mon physique était à votre goût, je ne suis pas stupide, et vos regards baladeurs sur ma poitrine et mes fesses ne passaient pas inaperçus. (_oui, j'avais remarqué…_)

Mais je suis arrivée à un stade où cette situation m'est insupportable, pour être totalement honnête Greg, je n'en peux plus…

Alors le mieux pour moi c'est de remballer mes illusions et mes rêves, et de partir loin de vous pour essayer de recommencer une nouvelle vie dans un autre hôpital.

Je vous souhaite d'être heureux Greg.

Avec tout mon amour,

Allison Cameron.

**Fin.**

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en me laissant une chtite review !

A +

Dinou


	2. Trop bien pour toi

**House M.D.**

**Trop bien pour moi**

**Auteur**: Dinou

**Email**: dinou149wanadoo.fr

**Genre**: Romance

**Résumé**: House décide de virer Cameron

**Pairing**: House/Cameron

**Spoiler**: aucun

**Episodes**: fin de saison

**Disclaimer de l'auteur**: les personnages de la série «House M.D.» ne m'appartiennent, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans de la série.

**Note de l'auteur**: deuxième essaie dans le cadre du défi «On vire tout et on recommence» de la communauté «House M.D.»

**Nombre de mot**: 225

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP!!!**

Docteur Allison Cameron,

Je vous informe par la présente que vous êtes virée… Définitivement et à jamais virée! Et pas seulement de mon équipe, non non non! Mais aussi de l'hôpital!

Je suppose qu'il faut malgré tout que je vous donne une bonne raison…

Voyons, je pourrais vous dire que votre sale manie d'essayer d'avoir toujours raison et de me contredire m'exaspère, mais ce n'est pas vrai, vous n'êtes pas Forman.

Je pourrais aussi vous dire que c'est parce que vous avez fait une erreur monstrueuse auprès d'un patient, mais ça, il faudrait que je le prouve, et je ne peux pas le faire.

Je pourrais alors dire que vous êtes trop impliquée auprès des patients et que je ne peux pas le supporter… Ca par contre, c'est un peu vrai: vous êtres trop impliquée, mais c'est ce qui fait que vous êtes un excellent médecin et une femme formidable…

Alors, je crois que finalement, si je vous vire c'est parce que je sais très bien que je ne pourrais jamais vous avoir, surtout maintenant que Chase est dans votre vie. Vous êtes beaucoup trop bien pour moi, et surtout pour lui… C'est à se demander ce que vous pouvez bien lui trouver…

C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé que lui j'allais le garder et que vous j'allais vous virer, si je ne peux pas vous avoir, il absolument hors de question que l'autre abrutit puisse vous avoir.

Bonne chance Allison.

Gregory House.

**Fin.**

Alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? C'est pas trop mauvais ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

A +

**Dinou**


	3. Pas moi, alors pas toi

**House M.D.**

**Pas moi, alors pas toi**

**Auteur**: Dinou

**Email**: dinou149wanadoo.fr

**Genre**: Romance

**Résumé**: House décide de virer Chase

**Pairing**: House/Chase

**Spoiler**: aucun

**Episodes**: fin de saison

**Disclaimer de l'auteur**: les personnages de la série «House M.D.» ne m'appartiennent, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans de la série.

**Note de l'auteur**: troisième essaie dans le cadre du défi «On vire tout et on recommence» de la communauté «House M.D.»

**Nombre de mot**: 160

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP!!!**

Docteur Chase,

Après avoir bien réfléchi, j'ai décidé de vous virer… de vous éjecter de mon équipe et de mon hôpital.

Une raison à cela? Je vous aime pas, vous me sortez par les yeux et en plus, vous ne servez pas à grand-chose finalement…

Alors, j'ai décidé de faire faire des économies à l'hôpital (_Cuddy__ pourra enfin me dire merci_) et de vous demandez d'aller voir ailleurs si l'herbe est plus verte.

Mais que je ne vous voie pas rôder près de mon hôpital ou des membres de mon équipe. Vous pouvez êtes sûr que si je vous entraperçois, je vous roule dessus avec ma moto jusqu'à ce que l'on ne puisse plus vous reconnaître. Et là, au moins je suis sûr que Cameron ne vous approchera plus tellement je vous aurais défiguré.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous demanderai de reprendre toutes vos affaires immédiatement et de voir ailleurs si je n'y suis pas.

Amicalement.

Gregory House.

**Fin.**

Alors qu'est ce que vous en dites ?

A +

**Dinou**


	4. Dégage la gamine

**House M.D.**

**Dégage la gamine**

**Auteur**: Dinou

**Email**: dinou149wanadoo.fr

**Genre**: Romance

**Résumé**: Cuddy décide de virer Cameron

**Pairing**: Cuddy/Cameron

**Spoiler**: aucun

**Episodes**: fin de saison

**Disclaimer de l'auteur**: les personnages de la série «House M.D.» ne m'appartiennent, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans de la série.

**Note de l'auteur**: quatrième essaie dans le cadre du défi «On vire tout et on recommence» de la communauté «House M.D.»

**Nombre de mot**: 143

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP!!!**

Docteur Cameron,

Je vous informe par la présente que vous êtes renvoyée.

Après avoir étudié votre dossier, vos conditions de recrutement ainsi que votre comportement au sein de cet hôpital, il m'apparaît que votre renvoie est inévitable.

En effet, je ne peux pas garder du personnel sur les seuls critères physique que le Docteur House a décidé de prendre en compte. Le fait que House ne cesse de vous dévorer du regard parce que vous avez des jambes parfaites, un décolleté à tomber et dix ans de moins que moi, n'a rien à voir dans cette décision.

Donc, je vous demanderai de quitter mon hôpital dès que vous aurez lu cette lettre, si vous n'êtes pas partie d'ici la fin de la journée, vous pouvez être sûre que la sécurité viendra vous y aider.

Veuillez agréer, Docteur Cameron, mes salutations distinguées.

Docteur Cuddy.

**Fin.**

Alors, votre avis ?

A +

**Dinou**


End file.
